Shinobi's Change of Heart
by Lyoko498
Summary: The prequel to my Phantasy Star Portable Shorts. It starts from the beginning. When Shinobi first came to Gurhal and met Vivienne. OCxVivienne New Chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi's Change of Heart

Lyoko498

Chapter 1

Shinobi stepped off the ship he was on, now in the GUARDIANS HQ in the Gural system. He looked around, to see if he knew anyone there. "Shinobi?" said a voice from his left.

"Shinobi! It's great to see you again!" It was Laia, his teacher. Shinobi just smiled, nodded and shook her hand. "Still quiet huh?" Laia asked.

The two walked towards the center of headquarters. "It's good to see you Instructor Laia." Shinobi said. " Enough of the formalities Shinobi, you're not my student any more."

"Sorry Laia, force of habit." Shinobi apologized. The two walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Mina." she said, give a smile, that Shinobi swore was giving him cavities.

"Now here are your forms." she said, passing a few documents. Shinobi filled them out and handed them to Mina. "Alright, here's your card. And by the way, here's your new partner."

'Partner?' Shinobi said in his head. He turned around. There was a female CAST, blue hair, petite body, and beautiful red eyes. She looked at Shinobi for a second and looked away, blushing.

Shinobi looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He positioned his hand over his chin, as if thinking, although he was really hiding his cheeks, also reddened.

'She's kind of cute.' Shinobi looked down at his hands and then thought 'What are you thinking, she's a CAST, you're a human.'

"This is Vivienne, she's a new model, supposed to be better then the Lou models." Laia explained.

Vivienne extended her hand. "Greetings." Shinobi didn't know what to think, most CASTs looked down upon his hands. A negative thought floated into his mind. He didn't do anything, he didn't know what to do.

Vivienne looked at Laia and asked, "Did I do something wrong?" Laia responded reassuringly, "No, you're just new to him, he's shy. Tell her who your are, or else…"

Shinobi, knowing what was good for him shook Vivienne's hand and said, "I'm Shinobi."

Vivienne thought for a second, "Shi-no-bi. I like your name." "Thanks."

Mina then said, "Hey guys, there's a new mission. The machines are screwing up." "Alright, we'll be there in a little bit." Laia said. "Aright you two, grab your weapons, we got some work to do."

Shinobi took his saber's hilt off his belt. Vivienne took out her staff, Laia took out her own sword.

The trio ran for the ships and took off. "Wait isn't the mission area around the Guardian colonies?" Shinobi asked. "Yeah, but it's on the far-side of this place." Laia explained.

"That still doesn't make much sense." Shinobi said in his quiet voice. "Look Shinobi, you've been with me for, how long,? A year and a half?"

"A little more I think," Shinobi said. In all truth, Shinobi didn't know his true age, barley knowing when you're born does that to a guy. That and his perception of time is a little different, sometimes making one year feel like multiple

"Anyway Shinobi, _our_ planets, _our_ rules." Laia continued. "Not this speech again." Shinobi muttered under his breath.

Luckily for Shinobi, they landed where they needed to be.

The machines were already waiting for them. "My Go… I mean, by the Holy Light!" Shinobi said, adjusting to the language still.

Vivienne leaned to Laia and asked, "What was he going to say?" Laia just responded and said, "Something from his home world."

Shinobi took out his trusty Holy ray. It was old, it had some rust here and there, but it always severed him well.

Shinobi pulled the lever to cock it and said, "Hope this old thing still works."

Shinobi took aim, and fired once, twice, three times, the robot's upper body began to rotate then exploded.

The energy, sent the three of them flying, and vaguely avoided shrapnel.

"Ow," Vivienne muttered plucking some shrapnel from her shoulder. "You ok Vivienne?" Laia asked. "Yeah, just a scratch."

Shinobi interlocked his fingers and cracked them. "Let's get to work ladies." Shinobi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group was slashing through the machines with relative ease.

Shinobi just slashed through a machine and sprinted to the next room. But he unintentionally ran to an energy gate, sending a shock of energy, and had him fly backwards.

Vivienne was slightly worried and quickly ran towards him. "Are you ok Shinobi?" She grabbed his belt and arm to help him up.

Some horrible memories surfaced. "Yes, I'm fine Vivienne!" Shinobi snapped, whacking her hand away. "Whoa a little harsh Shinobi." Laia said, arching an eyebrow, already fed up with him.

Shinobi ignored the dirty glares from his old teacher and walked towards a near console. "We need a key." Shinobi declared.

"Maybe it's in those crates," Vivienne said, pointing to a trio of crates. "You might be on to something Viv," Laia said. Shinobi said in his thoughts, 'She might be right.'

Shinobi stood up, turned on his sword and slashed the first. Nothing was there. The third was next, "Hmm, a scape doll, always useful." Shinobi stated. "Laia, can you hold onto this?" "O-k."

Shinobi sliced through the last crate. There laid the key. Vivienne grabbed the crystal and attach it into the console.

Laia sprinted and said, "Nice job you two, you stopped bickering for more than five seconds." Laia joked, Vivienne giggled, and Shinobi smirked.

The energy dispersed. "Let's go you two." The group ran to continued their mission. The group couldn't see any sign of the guard machines. Vivienne lowered her staff.

Her staff flew right back up. "What's wrong Vivienne?" Laia asked, hurriedly.

"I detect several life forms." With that said, Shinobi fell over, a small SEED on his back. The parasite began to dig in to his body.

Shinobi's eyes went white, and glared evilly at Vivienne, even snarling. Laia ran to her old student and ripped the SEED out of his back before it dug too deep.

Shinobi shook his head. Shinobi saw Vivienne's face, realizing the SEED did something to him.

'What did it do?' Shinobi thought. "Thank you Laia, and Vivienne," Vivienne looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes?" "If I did anything that "Upset" you just now, don't take it to heart, it was the SEED, not me." Vivienne smiled slightly and nodded. "Detect any _infected_ life forms?" Shinobi asked.

"Yes, several." "Well let's get those mutants!" Shinobi yelled continuing to run on.

"I've heard of the word "hothead" before. Would Shinobi count as one?" Vivienne asked. "To some extents, usually when he's trying to impre…" Laia trailed off, thinking. "Hmm?" Vivienne muttered. "Umm, sometimes, but not often."

The girls ran to catch up with their fleetfooted ally. When they finally caught Laia yelled, "Duck!" The two ducked as a robot was sent flying and shattered upon impact against the wall.

"Watch where you're throwing Shinobi!" Laia yelled. "Sorry Laia, I just feel indestructible right now!" Shinobi replied.

Vivienne thought and looked in her database for this word, to double check it's meaning.

"Indestructible, an adjective, meaning…can not be destroyed. Synonyms would be unbreakable, non-fragile, tough." Vivienne recited. "Um… yeah." Shinobi said.

"You're not going to be indestructible when I get my claws in your %& neck!"

But Laia didn't get the opportunity of getting her claws around his %& neck, when the ground began to shake violently.

"I didn't think we could get earthquakes here!" Shinobi yelled over the noise. "We don't!" Laia yelled.

"A large life-form is starting to show itself!" Vivienne yelled. 'Could of said that earlier.' Shinobi thought.

A large explosion of rubble and metal parts flew everywhere, they just barely avoided decapitation.

"Oh my god!" Shinobi said, not caring if his new partner didn't understand what the words meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A large plant-like SEED was before them. The creature blasted fire from its maw. "Look out!" Shinobi shouted, pushing Vivienne out of the way, taking the hit. He was lit like a candle in a second.

But the armor was crying more then he was. Not like it would matter if he did, it would have evaporated.

"I hate SEEDs." Shinobi muttered. Shinobi started to slice through the vines. He charged at the stem and started slicing it, green ooze flying , wounds cauterizes, preventing regeneration.

Vivienne twirled her staff, leaped and started slashing the pod on the vine. Laia took advantage of the SEED's distraction and started to use her dual auto guns.

Shinobi then thought it would be a good idea to attack the head as well. He swapped his saber for his Holy Ray, aimed, and fire. The shoots hit and dealt damage. The plant exhaled fire from it's maw.

Shinobi looked up from his scope. '_**Get them both out of there.**_' Shinobi sprinted and literally tackled them to the ground.

Intense heat penetrated his skin. The girls looked at him concerned. "Shinobi, you ok?" questioned Laia. "Of course I am. It's gonna take more then a little more then fire to take me out."

Laia tossed some medicine. Despite Shinobi's better judgment, he popped it into his mouth and the fire extinguished.

"Is this that new medicine that came beat nearly anything? Like disorientation, fire, poisons and crap like that?" "Yep."

Shinobi took his saber our, and the blade ignited. But before he could even run, Vivienne tossed her staff into the stem just bellow the pod. The severed pod fell with a great thud.

'She's pretty…_good_! Pretty good.' Shinobi thought. The group looked up to see a woman in dark clothes. "What is she doing here, all people should have been evacuated?" Shinobi muttered.

"You, halt!" The woman turned around, an evil smirk on her face. "You little GUARDIANs, can't stop the SEED!" Vivienne snapped, with an almost instinctive hatred of the woman, "You mean you're behind all this?"

The woman remained silent. She pulled out a pistol, aimed and fired. '_**Deflect it!**_' Then, almost against his will, Shinobi took out his saber, sprinted, slid to a stop and blocked the bolt of energy before it to touch Vivienne."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're good kid, but when we meet again, death will be certain." the woman muttered. Vivienne was surprised how fast he moved. "Huh, you got better," Laia commented.

The trio aimed their pistols and fired. The bolts of energy would have hit, but the woman vanished. "She's gone?" Shinobi asked. "For now," Laia commented. "We shouldn't worry, I analyzed and stored the data of her physical appearance into my databanks, we can give them to Headmaster Nav." commented Vivienne.

"Nav," Shinobi muttered, shivering slightly, more bad memories surfacing. Vivienne noticed this and asked, "Are you alright Shinobi?" She lightly touched his shoulder.

Shinobi gently took her hand off him and said, "Yeah, let's just say Nav and I met under less then ideal reasons."

Vivienne was then struck with curiosity, "What happened?" Shinobi shivered again and said, "I…I'm still not comfortable on the topic." The group boarded the ship and went to HQ for their report.

They stood in a large room with a hologram platform for incoming messages. "I don't see Nav," Shinobi commented once it hit half an hour. Laia then commented, "But he's always…Vivienne watch your back!"

There was the chuckle of an old man from the door of the wall opposite of Laia. There stood Nav, he was small, slight hunch to his back, long white beard ,'Or whatever is the CAST equivalent.' Shinobi thought.

"Don't worry Laia, I can't do that for the time being. I got a lawsuit on my hands."

"About time," Laia muttered. Vivienne then reported, "The machines didn't glitch as originally thought, they were sabotaged."

"Sabotaged, eh? This terrorist is up to something big if it's attacking the GUARDIAN colonies,"

"Terrorists?" questioned Shinobi. Nav jumped, "Oh, it's you Shinobi, you scared me." "Yeah I get that a lot." Shinobi said, used to not being noticed by others.

"And yes, this individual would count as a terrorist, by manipulating the machines, which is supposed to guard those who live in the colonies, will terrify them. That's all a terrorist is, a person who fear and senseless violence for political reasons."

Shinobi nodded. "I collected information if it helps." Vivienne stated, uploading the information for Nav to analyze. "Thank you. Now, all of you, get some rest, you'll need it."

Laia, Vivienne, and Shinobi saluted Nav. The two preteens left. Laia needed a word with Nav. As Shinobi went his separate way, Vivienne realized she forgot her staff at Nav's office.

She was about to open the door, when she heard Laia and Nav speaking.

"Nav, Shinobi's "problem" kind of popped up." Laia stated. "Oh boy," Nav muttered, holding the bridged of his nose. "Is it anything serious?"

"Not, he just got a little testy when Vivienne tried to help him stand up by grabbing his belt as a handle, to pull him to his feet." "Well Laia, while I don't approve, it is understandable. A CAST assaulted him, like, what now a year ago?"

"No, it was in the middle of the train academy." Laia corrected. "It must of traumatized him more then we thought. To be that badly assaulted, at that age, how old was he?"

Laia shrugged her shoulders, not so sure herself. "Anyways, to be that badly assaulted must have done something serious to his brain, triggering some form of spontaneous remembrance when he's touched by a female CAST."

"Does he need therapy?" Laia questioned. "I'm not sure, I mean, as long as he doesn't hurt her physically or emotionally, (at least not badly) he could resolve this if he can just confront it."

Vivienne wonders if she could have unintentionally cause him to remember negative memories, and if she can help Shinobi get over it. A thought ran through her thoughts.

(A/N: Sorry for the slow updates on my works, and if you didn't like this chapter. I hope the next one will be good and maybe longer.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N: This Chapter is going to give more of a back-story for Shinobi and (re-)introduce a new, mysterious character.)

Shinobi was kneeling before a makeshift cross he made with a large piece of wood. It would have been easier if he had a metal blade rather then a saber but it was good enough.

He bowed his head as he lit a candle, he muttered in his home country's language, "Admhaím do Dhia uilechumhachtach, a bheannaigh Mhaighdean Mhuire riamh, leis an archangel Michael beannaithe, leis na haspail naofa, do na naoimh, a bhfuil agam le sinned, i smaoinimh, i focal agus ghníomhas…"

He thought he heard a knock at the door, he looked up, ready to blow out the candles. No one tried to open it.

" Tá sé ar mo locht, impím ort, an Almighty a logh, dom an peacach worthless sa saol seo…" The door begin to slid open. Shinobi then muttered, "Amen!" He blew out his candles, the room was consumed by darkness. He scrambled around and put the items away, the candles on the tables, the cross in the closet, on the top shelf, where he always puts it, safe and away from harm.

"C-coming!" Shinobi yelled. He nearly toppled towards the door. He collected himself. He opened the door the rest of the way.

Vivienne was in the hall perpendicular of Shinobi's. She was trying to give him privacy.

She decided to down the hall only to be centimeters away from Shinobi's face. Both preteens jumped. Shinobi even took out his saber and put the tip of it to her throat. He calmed down quickly and put it away.

"Oh, it's you, sorry. I'm just a bit jumpy." apologized Shinobi. Vivienne was still a little frightened. _**'You need to work on your social skills.'**_ It was that voice again. He didn't who it belonged to, or if he was going insane for some reason. Vivienne herself was calm again.

"Shinobi, I just wanted to stop by to see if those burns healed up." Vivienne stated, putting some pills, monomate, into his hands.

Shinobi returned them and said, "Thank you for the concern Vivienne, but I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle. That and I don't use the "mate" medicine, not good for the immune system."

Vivienne, put the pills away, "See you around?" she asked. "I guess so," was Shinobi's only reply.

He walked into his room and sat on his bed.

'_**There, now you two are getting along.'**_ 'What the hell are you?' Shinobi thought.

"_**Not "What the hell?", quiet the opposite actually."**_ said a spoken voice. Shinobi instinctively grabbed his gun and fired at the origin of the sound. He turned around and saw a man, roughly Laia's age, in his late twenties and early thirties.

The energy didn't seem to do anything to him. He had dark brown hair, a white streak, and a blind eye. _**"Man, it's always weapons with you isn't it?"**_ said the man.

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Shinobi, aiming for his head. _**"Uhg, again with the hell stuff,"**_ replied the man grabbing the bridge of his nose. The man grabbed something from his belt.

Shinobi cocked the gun's hammer. _**"Relax, it's water,"**_ said the stranger, gulping the water down.

"_**My name is Anthony, Shinobi."**_ said Anthony. "How do you know my name?"

"_**I've known you for as long as you've been alive."**_ he replied. Shinobi then said, "Prove it. Who was my guardian?"

"_**Father McKenzie"**_

"Who's my teacher?"

"_**Laia, the Beast."**_

"What's my Machine Partner's name?"

"_**Phil."**_

"Which world am I from?"

"_**Can't be answered…It's a trick question, you weren't born on these planets, you were born on Terra Firma."**_

Shinobi couldn't believe it, this person answered all of them right. But these next three have to stump him.

"Where was I born?"

" _**Land of the Rising Sun."**_

"Where did my parents come from?"

"_**Home of the Free and the Brave."**_

"Where was I _raised_?"

"_**Let's just say I met many drunk O'Brien's"**_

Shinobi officially ran out of questions. "OK why the crap do you know all this crap about me?" he asked.

"_**I'm your guardian, I'm suppose to keep you safe and stop you from doing something stupid."**_

Shinobi the asked, "Then wherewere you when I tried to get a ring out of a pipe organ…and got stuck?"

"_**Uh…"**_

"And where were you when I put that fork into an electrical socket?"

"_**Well…"**_

"And where were you when I got that toothpaste cap stuck up my nose?"

"_**Hey, nobody's perfect."**_

There was a knock on the door. "Shinobi, who are you talking to?" It was Laia. Shinobi turned back to Anthony. He was gone. "Uh…just reading my holy book…This Pharaoh person is giving Moses a hard time!"

"Oh…ok then." Laia said from the other side. Laia's footsteps faded. Shinobi grabbed a picture he hasn't looked at for a long time.

It was of him and Father McKenzie, in a field from behind the Church. It was a beautiful spring day, flowers were growing. He and Father has raised them by hand. He missed his home world, his friends, the people who have become his family.

(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and all future chapters.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Just a heads up, but there is spiritual references)

Shinobi was still thinking if his encounter with this mysterious being. '_**Look, just pretend I'm not here.'**_ said the Anthony's voice.

Shinobi muttered under his breath, "Where are you anyway?". "Hm?" asked Laia, who was standing next to him.

"Uh… nothing, nothing." Shinobi responded. "Any missions?" "Uh, not yet." Shinobi recharged his saber. "You sure?" he asked. "Nothing yet."

"Eh, I'm going to my room." Shinobi said, walking away. He walked there. He then thought he heard a sound. He placed his ear on the door. It was music.

He slowly typed the code, pistol in hand. _**'Relax Shinobi, you just left the radio on…'**_ Shinobi relaxed. He put his gun away.

The door slid open. Vivienne was sitting on his bed, reading. 'I thought you said I just left the radio on.'

'_**Well I lied.' **_'Is it ok if I hate you right now?' Shinobi asked in his mind. _**'Eh, maybe.'**_

"Vivienne," Vivienne jumped. "Oh…sorry Shinobi, I got lost, I heard your radio, I thought you were there, I went in and I just started to read all of a sudden."

'I though you said you lied!' _**'Well I lied again now didn't I?'**_ 'I hate you so much right now!'

"I'm really remorseful about intruding in your private space." she said, looking away. Shinobi then felt a mysterious feeling of guilt.

"Vivienne, don't worry about it, as long as you don't touch anything that could be interpreted as personal, like a log or religious artifacts." "Alright, but I still don't think I should be off the hook for this…"

Shinobi raised a hand and said, "It's alright, no need to worry." "Thank you Shinobi." Vivienne said, extending her hand. Shinobi shook it firmly.

The door slid closed. _**"See, it wasn't so bad now was it?"**_ asked Anthony. "Yeah I guess so."

"_**Look Shinobi, I know why you have a hard time trusting female CASTs due to the "assault" but, and I know this is probably hard for you, but let it go."**_ said Anthony

"I'm sorry Anthony, but I just can't." responded Shinobi. Anthony sighed, _**"Shinobi my boy, this fear, this anger, not only is it irrational, but it's obstructing something truly beautiful… something that was said to be eternal,"**_ Anthony rested a hand on Shinobi's shoulder.

"_**Let this anger go!"**_

"Anthony, I want to but, that assault, one could say it had hardened my heart. I mean like I said, I want this hate and fear to end, but I just can't!"

"_**So be it, I can only hope for the best for you my child. Oh by the way, there is a mission now, you, Laia and Vivienne."**_

"Two things. One, why does having working with Vivienne not surprise me? And two, what are you omniscient or something?"

"_**No, just very good at my job."**_ Shinobi picked up his sword, and several guns. "See you later Anthony."

Shinobi left the room. Anthony stood up and followed him out, unseen and unheard by the world, including Shinobi.

'_**Shinobi my friend, please let this go. For great happiness awaits if you let this go. Not from my meddling though, but from Vivienne, and her alone. As the Supreme knows what is to go right, and He controls your very destiny.' **_

(A/N: I hope this was good, and doesn't offend anyone.)


	7. Chapter 7

Shinobi sprinted to meet up with Laia and Vivienne at the ship. "Let's go." Shinobi said, boarding. Laia was at the controls. "What's the mission Lou?" asked Vivienne on her communicator. A humanoid looking CAST with pink hair appeared on the screen. "There is a major attack on Moatoob at an ancient ruin."

"No problem, we're on it." Shinobi replied from a distance, making sure that he and the others had enough ammo.

After about an hour, they finally landed. Moatoob is a planet of silt, highlands and bluffs, with limited water.

In other words, it was a desert planet. Shinobi sneezed. "Bless you." said the girls. "Thank you." Shinobi replied. "I thought you grew out of your dust allergy." stated Laia. "Me too."

Vivienne analyzed the coordinates Lou has sent her. "This way!" she said, leading the way to the temple ruins.

"Why are we trying to stop an attack on an old temple that no one uses any more?" asked Shinobi. "Nav has his reasons." Laia said simply. "Yeah, that explains a lot." Shinobi muttered under his breath sarcastically.

After about (surprisingly) ten minutes, the temple was within sight. "Let's go." The trio ran inside. Shinobi crashed into a large Idol statue. "Ow." he said, rubbing his nose.

After an hour of dodging booby traps, including, falling floors, darts from the walls and pendulums of death, they made it to the center of the temple. Vivienne and Shinobi was to step forward when Laia pulled them back. "Wait," Laia took out a coin and tossed it.

A dart flew out and impaled the coin and stuck it into the wall. Shinobi then looked at the ground and saw a thin space between the corridor and the floor. "Wait again." Shinobi said, stepping further.

Just then he lunged forward, dodging a blade coming from the cracks. He flipped, turned, lunged and sprinted, avoiding each trap…that is until a dart laced with knockout poison was shot into his neck at the end of the corridor.

A short time later, Shinobi woke up. "Uh…what happened?" "You triggered all the traps, and then got shot in the neck with knockout serum." Laia explained simply.

Shinobi then pulled the dart out of his neck. "I hope it's all gone." Then a quick sharp pain stung his arm. "No, it's out of your systems." said Vivienne, holding a needle. "Where did…?" "First Aid kit." "Oh."

They started to run, then Laia slowed them down. "Shush, look!" she whispered, pointing. It was the woman from before, with bluish-purple hair and leather clothes.

"Well at least we got the element of surprise." Shinobi whispered. As soon as he said that the woman turned and shot some kind of missile. "Hit the dirt!" Laia yelled. Shinobi leaped away, behind a rock.

Vivienne, never hearing the term before had no idea what to do. Shinobi noticed her confusion and said, "It means get the hell out of the way!" Vivienne then jumped out of the way. "Thanks, I'll save the data for next time."

The group stood up. "How the hell did you know we were here? We barley did anything?" questioned Laia. "I've got ways."

The only way to get to her was beyond a deep chasm. The only way beyond that was a very delicate rope bridge. Shinobi sprinted on the bridge. The boards snapped under his feet, causing him to nearly fall.

The only thing that stopped him from plummeting to his doom was the ropes that held the boards. "I'm dead, I am going to die."

Shinobi finally manage to get back onto the boards. He gently walked his way, his friends walking on the boards that didn't fall apart. "Almost there Shinobi!" Laia called out, hoping Shinobi doesn't get Acrophobia, the fear of heights.

There was a slight bouncing noise. "What's that?" asked Vivienne. Laia or Shinobi was going to answer when an explosion went off. It snapped the rope of the bridge. Laia and Vivienne grabbed on for life. Shinobi however wasn't quite lucky. He plummeted. 'So, this is how I die eh? I always thought I'd get shot or sick.'

Then Shinobi felt a sharp "kick" in his back. He toppled onto some kind of natural platform in the wall of the pit.

'_**You OK?'**_ 'Oh god, not now.' _**'Hey I'm the one that saved you.'**_ 'Touché.'

Shinobi stood up and felt a sharp sting in his left leg. _**"Don't worry that's just a sprain. Nothing big."**_

"Laia, Vivienne, are they…?" questioned Shinobi, approaching the being. _**"They're still alive, but very saddened by your death."**_ Shinobi was taken back by the statement, "I'M DEAD!"

"_**Well as far as they know anyway."**_ Shinobi was relived to hear that. "Thank god." he said. _**"That's the spirit! But I think you should show them you're alive. I'm serious, Laia's really angry, if you listen carefully you can hear her."**_ He was right.

"Get over here you son of a…!" Laia threw a large stone and threw it at the woman, whom Shinobi couldn't see.

"_**And if you listen even closer you can actually hear Vivienne crying. She really hates the concept of death, even though she only knew you for a day or two…"**_

Shinobi held a hand at his ear. He could hear sobs. Soft, emotional, even loving. "Is there a way back up?" Shinobi asked feeling an odd twinge of guilt. _**"It's hard, but possible. Do you trust me?"**_ "Just barely." _**"Eh, good enough for me."**_

Several squares of solid photon platforms appeared. Shinobi jumped across the platforms. He finally made it across the pit and was staring up the wall of the cliff. "Think you can help me up?"

"_**I can't help you with everything. But, remember what Father McKenzie taught you? Remember the Morse Code? Or at least the distress call "**_

Shinobi had a quick remembrance of the lesson. (It was the only thing he could remember) Shinobi grabbed a rock and slammed it to make the sounds of dits and dahs. Laia stopped her angry rants at Helga, Helga also heard the noise, as did Vivienne.

It would have been written as this: …-… stop. …-…stop.

In normal characters it would be SOS. Save our souls or Save our ship.

Shinobi tried to fire a shot, but his pistol was damaged. So he chanted, "Fly on your wings like an eagle, fly as high as the sun!"

Laia heard Shinobi. "Fly on your wings like an eagle, fly as high as the sun!," was a phrase from a song by a band on Shinobi's home planet, that they agreed on if they were to get separated or confused. "Shinobi! Is that you?" Laia yelled down the casam.

"No! I'm an alien from another dimension! What do think?"

'_**Well you are technically an alien…to them anyway.'**_ Anthony replied in his mind. A rope went down to Shinobi as gunfire sounded off. Shinobi quickly climbed up.

Helga was in a state of distracting wondering. She couldn't understand how the boy could have survived. That pit was thousands of kilometers deep. And now she was under heavy fire by Vivienne while the Beast was pulling the boy up with a rope. An idea dawned on her.

Helga shot around Vivienne's head a couple of times to make her dodge. Then when the firing ceased, she shot the rope.

"Oh crap!" _**'Jump off the wall and grab the ladder!'**_ Shinobi did as directed. He grabbed on and the board snapped.. He quickly snatched the rope. He quickly pulled himself up on land.

'Thanks Anthony.' Vivienne's face lightened. Helga then barked, "SEED, attack them!"

The monsters leaped across the pit. "For god's sake, don't you know how die?" Shinobi muttered. The monsters focused on Vivienne. 'No!'

He tackled one, and threw his saber at the other one. "I wish I knew where the neck is." he muttered under his breath.

Two more gunshots rang. The monster was dead. Then he began to wonder, 'Why did I care if she got hurt?'

'_**That will become clear in due time my boy.'**_


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Sorry for the slow update, it's a combination of writer's block and laziness from the summer, and the fact I'm short on ideas. Again sorry for slow updates. Lyoko498)

'When will it be clear?' _**'Eventually, now go quickly.'**_ "Any way across?" asked Shinobi. But rather than in answer, he got a rather surprising response from Laia; she hugged him, tight.

"A-alright Laia, I get the point, you're glad I'm alive." Laia let go and gave a not so surprising response… a solid jab in the face. "That's for scaring us half to death."

"Alright, sorry. I'll try not to get myself killed." said Shinobi. Vivienne approached reluctantly. Shinobi could tell she also wanted to hug him out of relief. 'Well, I guess one hug won't kill me.' Shinobi said in his thoughts.

'_**Exactly!'**_ 'You stay out of this!'

Shinobi swallowed, those memories already resurfacing. Shinobi opened his arms slightly. Vivienne saw it as a welcome, but still was reluctant. She slowly walked to him and just as slowly wrapped her arms around him.

It took Shinobi twice as long to return it, still very uncomfortable. After a few seconds they let go of each other. _**'There, and you're still alive. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?'**_ 'Don't get cocky.'

"So we should most likely go after that woman right?" asked Vivienne. "If there is a way across, yes." said Laia.

Shinobi had an idea. "Guys can you guys help me pull up the ladder?" The three of them lifted the ladder from the ditch.

The three grabbed at a part of the ladder and yanked it out of the chasm. Some of the ropes were still tied on the end. So Shinobi tied his saber to the end. "Now let's see if my harebrained scheme actually works." Shinobi said.

Shinobi tossed the bridge to the other side, and the saber actually held it up. "Alright, so far so good." Shinobi said. Laia sprinted across and said, "Come on you two." Vivienne was a little hesitant to go across so Shinobi offered to go across I front of her.

Vivienne walked slowly behind him. "Just don't look down," Shinobi warned. "You do know that'll psychologically make me want to look down." "Don't look down, just look at me." Shinobi said, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Alright." Vivienne said, walking slowly. A loud snap echoed from the pit. Vivienne screamed as she began to fall. Almost instinctively Shinobi grabbed her arm. "Don't worry Vivienne, I got you."

"Don't let go," Vivienne said, scared. Shinobi lifted her back on the bridge. Vivienne quickly held onto him, completely scared, causing Shinobi to lose balance for a second. When Vivienne realized what she was doing, she let go, blushing. "Sorry."

Shinobi took a deep breath and said, "It's alright." _**'I'm impressed. I didn't give you any instructions that time.'**_ 'Shut up.' was Shinobi's response. Anthony smirked.

They ran to the left. "This way," Laia whispered. They were around the corner. "On three we fire, alright." "Yeah," Shinobi said, taking his holy ray out. "Yes Laia," Vivienne responded, taking out her staff, in case this plan doesn't work.

Shinobi aimed the Holy Ray. "Got her in my sights." Shinobi whispered to Laia. "Fire when you get the chance." Laia whispered.

The ladies pulled out their pistols and aimed, "Got her," Laia said. Vivienne just nodded.

"Fire!" Laia whispered to her team. The trio pulled the triggers of their guns. The woman smirked.

She turned around and SEED appeared, almost magically. The monsters fell down, dead as the bolts of energy from their weapons killed the beasts. 'How could she be so prepared,' was the thought the GUARDIAN members thought all at once.

"Nice try, but you failed." the woman snarled slightly. She tossed another grenade. _**'Throw it!'**_ Shinobi, again almost against his will, ran and threw the explosive back towards the woman.

The woman was for once caught off guard, "Huh?" The small grenade exploded, knocking her down.

"We got her on the ropes." Laia muttered as the smoke began to clear. The woman was gone.

Shinobi pulled a little of his hair out of frustration. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Vivienne then asked Laia, "Why did Shinobi pull some of his hair out?" Laia answered, "Anger, annoyance, frustration. He always had hated failure on a mission, ever since he was a child."

"He came into training pretty early in life," Vivienne said, linking into Shinobi's profile in the GUARDIANS database.

When Shinobi stopped palming his forehead, he then asked, "Sorry about that, I hate failing missions. Anyway, do we know what she was doing here?" Laia kneeled and picked up a chunk of metal.

"Whatever she was doing here, it's gone now." Laia responded.

(A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the slow updates. Let's hope I can get the next chapter up soon. Lyoko498)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I'm tremendously sorry for the slow updates. I hope that I can get out of this slow update thing. Lyoko498)

Vivienne picked up a particularly shiny piece of metal. It was a different kind from the others. It wasn't shrapnel or the type of metal from whatever was there. It was just there. The metal from the shrapnel was burnt, the metal Laia found was a dark metal, most likely a form of iron.

It must have been under a thin piece of earth and was uncovered by the grenade. But she couldn't just take it, it was on what could be called a crime scene.

"We'll have to bring this iron to Nav, have it analyzed." Laia stated. Shinobi nodded. He looked down and saw a shiny metal fragment. "Hey Laia, what's this from?"

"It seems to be a form of precious metal." Laia guessed, biting it. "Maybe that's why she was here," Vivienne said. "With a large amount of this metal, she could fund any project she wants."

"Well we should bring some of this to Nav for analysis…but this is a crime scene…" "Wasn't the shrapnel from the crime scene too technically?" Shinobi questioned. "No, that was in my shoulder."

Shinobi just stood quietly, having no idea on how to respond to that. "Well, I just to images and can send them the GUARDIANS HQ. We can go now actually." Vivienne stated.

As they turned around, Shinobi felt a jabbing pain in his left foot, causing him to limp. When they were at the ship, Vivienne then started to notice. "Uh, Shinobi, are you alright?" She stretched out her hand, but at the last minute pulled it back.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. My foot hurts for some reason though." Shinobi answered. "We'll have to look at it when we get back." Laia said.

After the flight back, they went to Nav to brief their mission.

"And that's all, she found a mineral deposit?" he questioned. "Yes. We assume that it's valuable. With the amount she found the woman could probably fund nearly any project she could desire." Vivienne responded.

"Well, I'll send the information to the President for proper and full evaluation." Nav nodded, dismissing them.

As they were about to walk out Shinobi then said, "Oh yeah, Nav you have some medical knowledge don't you?"

Nav nodded then asked "Why?" "My foot is killing me, and I have no clue why."

"Well sit down and we'll see what's wrong."

Shinobi sat down and was about to take it off when something finally hit him and everyone else. Stuck in the bottom of his boot was a large blue shard of precious metal. "Well, looks like we got that sample we wanted," Shinobi said, surprised.

He yanked it out, but broke it in two, one half still stuck, and one in his hand. Nav grabbed a tool and gentle pulled the stuck shard out, causing Shinobi to wince as it was removed.

"I'll send this half to the president, to see what it is exactly. It's doesn't seem dangerous, but I don't recognize it from any database I have access to."

"What about the other half though?" Shinobi asked. "Consider it your salary…for the next month or two."

Shinobi was sitting on his bed, not sure what to do with the metal. While he was considering what Nav said, and cash it in. But something kept telling him to do something special for Vivienne, to make amends.

But was it Anthony? He wasn't sure anymore! Was it his own thoughts or was Anthony giving suggestions. Was this an option of his own, or Anthony giving him an idea.

"Anthony!" _**"Yes?"**_ Shinobi then asked him a question that's been bugging him.

"What are you?" he asked. _**"Elaborate."**_ replied the being. "I have no idea, what you are! You're certainly not human, Beast, CAST, or Numan. I mean, am I crazy? Are you just a figment of my mind, do I have some alter ego?"

Anthony smirked. _**"For me to know, and you to solve yourself. I mean do you believe me to be some kind of alter ego? Then how am I talking to you now? Face to face?"**_

Shinobi thought and then answered, "You could be an illusion of my mind, so I can attribute a separate being with the alter ego."

"_**Maybe."**_ Anthony smiled. "That's not it is it?" _**"Again, you have to find out."**_ Anthony was gone that moment, leaving Shinobi alone with the metal piece. He decided. He was going to do something for Vivienne. Why, he doesn't know, but it seemed to be the right thing to do.

The next day, he went to Neudaiz to find a metal worker. "Can you help me make a pendant out of this?" he asked the Numan behind the counter. He held the metal shard up to the light.

"Hmm, this seems to be a very precious metal. Are you sure you don't want to…trade it?"

"No, I just want to make this into a necklace." Shinobi insisted. "Alright, that'll cost 200 mesta."

Shinobi just placed the money on the counter. "When should I be back?" "About four hours from now." "Alright."

Shinobi left, about to make his own part of the necklace. He rummaged around a scrap heap to find some scrap metal. "Well, this could be a chain." he muttered to himself. He returned to the metal shop and received the metal.

It was reshaped to have the appearance of a gem. "That's perfect. Thank you," "No problem kid," said the Numan. Shinobi left the metal shop, and went back home.

"I'm almost done with this." he said to himself. He found a broken piece from one of his destroyed guns. Shinobi took it, and manage to reform it with a hammer. Laia walked by his room and heard the banging.

"Shinobi? What are you doing?" "Uh… just fixing something, no need for help!" "Uh, alright, don't break your hand with that thing." Laia responded.

He managed to finished what he doing with it, and stuck the "gem" into the base and connected the chain to the base. "It's done." Shinobi sighed.

He was debating on how to give it to Vivienne, when Anthony appeared. _**"Hello my boy," **_Anthony smirked. "Oh god now what?" _**"Oh nothing, just…hanging around, reading a Twilight Zone novelization… when technically it's a short story, but you get the point,"**_

"Maybe I should just leave it by her door," Shinobi whispered to himself. "_**And be nothing more then a stalker and increase the chances of it being stolen? What a horrible plan!" **_Anthony rang in.

"Not stalking…more reminiscent of a… secret admirer." Shinobi defended.

"_**So…you admire her?"**_ Anthony teased. Shinobi groaned and replied, "Why do you love torturing me?" _**"Not torture, merely proving you wrong and picking at holes in your logic. Oh, and guarding you from your own stupidity and foolishness."**_

Shinobi then ignored him and picked up a small box from his desk. Why he had said box, he had no clue. So Shinobi, with a nervous look on his face, was walking down the corridor to find Vivienne's room, scribbling a note to explain the gift.

He then became self-conscience, maybe this was sort of like a stalker. '_**Maybe you'll be more at ease if you slowed down your walking pace, your nervousness is just making you look more guilty.'**_ Anthony's thoughts rang.

'Why must you invade my mind?' Shinobi thought. _**'No time for me to repeat my reasons, here comes Vivienne's door.'**_

Shinobi put the box and note down and wandered back to his room. 'Wait I though you were against this plan.' _**'Just because I'm of an unknown nature doesn't mean I have no sense of humor.'**_

Vivienne awakened from sleep mode and stretched. She looked around and saw her Partner Machine, await her to wake up. "Good morning Sega." Vivienne greeted. Sega then handed her a little box and said, "This was at your doorstep." She took the note and read it. It said:

"Vivienne, I want to have this, and sorry for everything."

'I wonder who it could be from?' Vivienne thought.

She opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace. "How could anyone afford this? And who would give it to me?"

Sega then asked, "Want me to try to find this individual?" Vivienne shook her head, "They'll come to me when they're ready." Vivienne answered, already thinking on it.

(A/N: Sorry again that it took so long, I hate being in this slow update phase. Please forgive me on slow updates and if you don't like this chapter. Lyoko498)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Sorry again that it took so long, I hate being in this slow update phase. Please forgive me on slow updates and if you don't like this chapter. Lyoko498)

Shinobi woke up. It was his week off (exactly why a _week_, he didn't know), and he was ready to rest a little. But something in him told him to go up and go for a walk. But on which planet? Neudaiz seemed like a good choice, had a lovely aesthetic Oriental look to the cities.

A quick flight and he was there. He had no plans to anything really, just enjoy the scenery.

He wandered the local parks, looking over the animals and people around him, the buildings outside the park, the Zen gardens, the lakes, all beautiful and exotic to him.

But since he wasn't paying attention, Shinobi bumped into someone, knocking them both down. "Oh sorry," he said. To his surprise it was a familiar CAST. "Vivienne? It's your day-off as well?" Shinobi asked. She was wearing the necklace, but he pretended not to notice.

"Oh, hello Shinobi. Yes. Why so surprised?" Vivienne responded. Shinobi answered, "I just didn't expect to see you is all."

"What are you doing?" "Just walking around…"

Then the last voice Shinobi wanted to hear rang in, _**"Ask her to join."**_

'Shut up, she'll hear you!' Shinobi snapped mentally. _**"No, she'll hear you. She can't hear me. I mainly use telepathy since if you talked me verbally, you would appear insane."**_

'Granted. But why? She was having a good time before I bumped into her.' Shinobi thought. _**"Maybe she would like some company…and attention."**_

'Attention? What makes you say that?' _**"Well, she's trying to socialize with you, and you're too busy listening to me, the guy you severely dislike with a passion."**_ Anthony responded with a smile.

"Shinobi?" Vivienne asked for the tenth time. "Huh?" Shinobi said, out of his daze. "What was that about?" Vivienne asked. "Oh, my mind was just wandering." Shinobi lied.

"Well, I guess we should go about our days," Vivienne smiled. As she turned around Shinobi called behind her (almost snapping), "Wait!" Vivienne was surprised at the speed Shinobi said that, not expecting him to say anything at all.

"Well…I would not mind company." Shinobi stated, "So…I was wondering, if you would like to join me on my walk?" Vivienne said, "Sure."

So for about and hour or two, the two of them were just walking around the park, not talking. Shinobi didn't really know what to talk about. Vivienne was going through Shinobi's profile in her head, in hopes to find an interest they could talk about.

She eventually found something she never would have guessed: Shinobi could play the guitar and sing.

"So…do you have any hobbies, Shinobi?" she questioned. Shinobi responded, "None off the top of my head."

'Well that went no where.' Vivienne thought. Anthony, following behind, stated, _**"What about music? You play the guitar."**_

'She probably wouldn't be interested in that.' Shinobi thought. _**"What are you talking about? People like music! Just tell her! This is ridiculous!"**_

'Fine!' Shinobi then directed his attention to Vivienne, "Well, now that I think of it, I _do_ play an instrument…" But with that, they managed to bump into someone else…someone less friendly.

It was a large Beast, short fur, but large teeth, and surprisingly large claws. "Uh, sorry." Shinobi said. The Beast was roughly their age (as far as Shinobi could tell). Obviously, this Beast was in a bad mood, maybe had anger issues.

"Uh…we'll be leaving now." Vivienne said, as she and Shinobi backed away. Avoiding the Beast was simple, walk backwards slowly, and run like hell when they were far enough. After a short bit of time the two stopped.

To both their surprise neither one was tired. "You're not tired?" questioned Shinobi. "No, being a CAST gives me greater endurance, I can run faster without tiring. You?"

"No, I guess I was just born that way. I was always bouncing off the walls." Shinobi said, laughing slightly.

"Soooo." Vivienne said, standing somewhat awkwardly. "Sooo…" Shinobi replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were saying?" Vivienne asked. "Oh right, I do play an instrument…a guitar," Shinobi replied.

"Really? That's interesting. Anything else?" Anthony whispered, _**"You sing, pretty well if I remember correctly."**_

"Well…I guess I dabble in singing." Shinobi stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Really? Are you good?" "At what guitar or singing?" "Both."

Shinobi thought for a second and said, "Well, I'm pretty good on the guitar, as for singing, I'm getting there."

"Can I hear? You sing I mean?" Vivienne questioned.

Shinobi didn't know, he never sang in public before, mainly to himself. "I, uh…"

Anthony leaned over Shinobi's shoulder, still unseen, and said, _**"I'm not going to make you do anything. I can't help you with everything."**_

Shinobi gulped slightly, not because Anthony said he wouldn't help, but more because Shinobi decided to sing.

"Well, alright. But, let's sit on a bench alright, I would rather not attract attention." Shinobi said, breaking eye contact.

The two found a bench _not_ covered in bird poop and sat down. Shinobi cleared his throat and sang, "Another prophet of disas-ter/ Who says this ship is lost! Another prophet of disas-ter/ Leaving you to count the cost!"

(A/N: Ok, I love this song, but I don't think you want me to type the whole song. Lyoko498)

Shinobi concluded the song with the last lyric, "If you're gonna die! DIE!" Vivienne…didn't know what to think. The subject matter was incredibly dark, but Shinobi's performance was actually very good.

Vivienne then said, "I hate to sound picky, but I'm not really the fan of the song…but you have a really good voice."

Shinobi flushed slightly. "Thank you." Shinobi then thought about it and asked, "What are your hobbies?"

"I don't have any hobbies." Vivienne answered. Shinobi then decided that, as if he didn't already know, he would ask about the necklace. "That's a lovely necklace Vivienne. Where did you get it?"

Vivienne looked down at her necklace and decided to tease Shinobi, "Why you looking down there?"

Shinobi became beet red in an instant, "No! It wasn't like…!" Vivienne laughed, "Don't worry I know you weren't. Now, in seriousness, I…just found it." she shrugged her shoulders.

"If the gem real or fake?" Shinobi asked, then it appealed to him as a decent question since it was crafted out of metal.

"Hmmm, not sure." Vivienne answered, not considering it. She shrugged her shoulders. The two continued to walk around the park, now just casually talking. "And that was life at the church." Shinobi concluded.

"How'd you get to the church?" Vivienne asked. Shinobi answered, "Father McKenzie found me in an alleyway as a child, on the streets of a country. After trying to find my parents, he brought my back home and raised me in the church, since my parents were nowhere to be found."

"Oh…" Vivienne didn't really know what to say, and felt a little bad about having him bring it up.

Shinobi noticed this and continued, "But, it's nothing to worry about. Father McKenzie was a very good priest and father-figure. The nuns and monks were great siblings, and I was at peace and always had a sanctuary. Granted it was very unorthodox, a priest adopting a child, they can't have kids, celibate, and Father McKenzie was asexual to begin with so no attraction, but all and all, people didn't care. I lived a good life then, and I got a good one now."

Shinobi smiled, remembering everything from the past. "So how did you join the GUARDIANS?" asked Vivienne. Shinobi laughed, "That's a story for another day."

Shinobi was pleasantly surprised at what a good time he was having. Vivienne was much smarter then he thought, she was sweet, nice, funny…

"_**And?"**_ Anthony asked, smiling since he assumed he already knew the answer. 'I'll admit it, she's cute.'

Vivienne and Shinobi the sat down on another bench, and continued talk. Vivienne (unintentionally) dominated the conversation, allowing Shinobi to get a good look at her. What really stood out was her eyes. "Shinobi…did I take over the conversation? Sorry."

"Huh? Oh no…well yes you did, but that's not it…" Shinobi flushed as he muttered, "I just noticed that you have very lovely eyes…"

Vivienne also flushed and replied, "Well thank you Shinobi that's sweet."

Anthony smiled, invisible to the two of them. _**'I think I'm right on track n-…what the heck?'**_

Anthony saw a familiar Beast creeping up behind the two of the tow of them. Anthony instinctively sprinted towards them and yelled, _**"Shinobi! Behind you!"**_

Shinobi turned around and saw Anthony grab the Beast's wrist was a club collided with his forehead, and hearing Vivienne call out "Shinobi!", grabbing her staff to defend them both…

(A/N: Ain't I a jerk? Ending it here? Well, the next chapter will hopefully be brought here faster. Alright, hope you like it, if you didn't I'm sorry. And I would also like to apologize on abridging the relationship building…to be honest I'm still practicing on that. Lyoko498)


	11. Chapter 11

Shinobi opened his eyes, and held his throbbing head. Lou stood to the side of the bed he was in. "Laia, Shinobi is now awake." Laia rushed over to Shinobi. "Shinobi? Are you alright?"

Shinobi was a little surprised, Laia was usually a tough-as-nail woman, but now she seems more…motherly.

Shinobi groaned slightly, "I'm fine Laia. W-where's Vivienne?"

Laia's face became worried for a second and then lightened up, "Uh, she's…elsewhere."

"Where, is elsewhere?" asked Shinobi. He tried to lift his left arm, but it was wrapped up in gauze.

"Don't worry about it." Laia snapped. Shinobi, despite his saner part saying otherwise, _snapped back_, "Where is Vivienne?"

Laia was taken aback, Shinobi never snapped at any one, especially her. She softened up and said, "Shinobi, I need you to trust me alright?"

"What's happened Laia…please tell me." Shinobi begged. Laia looked away, "A thug knocked you out and mugged Vivienne…she's in the bed next to yours."

Shinobi moved his eyes to the right and saw Vivienne, all beaten up and broken. "No." Shinobi muttered. "She'll be fine Shinobi." Laia said, kissing his forehead.

As she left, he looked at Vivienne. Her necklace is missing. "It's my fault," Shinobi stated to himself, "It's all my fault. I treated her poorly, causing me to make the necklace to make amends, making someone want to steal it…my fault."

Anthony appeared in a mist. _**"No. It's my fault."**_ Anthony stated in a voice one would make when admitting something.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinobi. Anthony sighed, _**"All those years ago. Your assault…was partially my doing. I was watching you as I have always done. But for once in all my years…I blinked."**_

"Blinked?" Shinobi questioned. Anthony wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. _**"Yes. Blinked and you were gone. I couldn't find you and I panicked. And when I found you, you were already half-way dead. But remember when she hesitated?"**_

Shinobi nodded. _**"That was me, grabbing her hand, and keeping her still, allowing you to write for help on the window on the door…in your own blood."**_

Anthony held his head in his hands and sobbed. _**"I've been trying to help you now so that maybe I can make up for this transgression. But now all I've done…was make things worse for two people."**_

Shinobi never saw Anthony like this. He seemed…human. "No…regardless, it's my fault. I got out of your line of vision, angered that CAST, and hurt Vivienne. I ruined your life…"

Shinobi looked towards Vivienne and stretched out his hand, trying to grasp hers. Anthony looked up from his hands and saw Shinobi, then he smiled.

Anthony got up and gently pushed Vivienne's bed closer to Shinobi's. Shinobi grabbed Vivienne's hand and whispered, "When I get out of here…I'm going to make everything right."

Anthony smirked, _**"I can be of help here."**_ Anthony rested his fingers on Shinobi's forehead. There was a light that radiated from his fingers. Shinobi felt a weight taken from him, his arms, while still immobile from the gauze, no longer hurt and his head was no longer throbbing.

"I-I'm better!" Shinobi smiled, laughing slightly. Shinobi then got serious again. "Help me get out of this, I need to keep my promise!" Anthony tore the gauzes off his arms and helped him up.

"_**I know where they are, follow me!"**_

(A/N: Alright, originally this was suppose to be the second to last, but now it's the third to last chapter…hopefully, since I have a few more projects in mind. Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the other chapters. Lyoko498)


	12. Chapter 12

Shinobi fluffed the pillows up a bit so it would seem that he was sleeping under the covers. Anthony handed Shinobi a coat and hat. "Won't I look a little…suspicious?" asked Shinobi.

"_**Just put it on!"**_

Shinobi slid the coat on and propped the hat on his head. "Let's go kick some ass." Shinobi whispered as Anthony lead him out.

"_**This way Shinobi, come one!"**_ whispered Anthony. Shinobi followed Anthony to a ship. "Wait, but won't others notice a freaking starship is missing?"

"_**Took care of it! Let's go!"**_

Shinobi clicked a few buttons, pulled a lever, and the ship started up. "We have lift-off." Shinobi smirked. The ship rocketed (forgive the pun) through the gate, allowing it to jump light-years. Moatoob was nearby. "Damn…the desert planet. Have I…"

"_**No you haven't outgrown you allergy to dust."**_ "Damn it."

The ship landed a few miles away from a nearby town. "Where are we going?" asked Shinobi, putting on a trench coat. _**"To the largest bar/dance club in this city…and by the way, I know deserts are cooler at night, but it's still a desert planet…"**_

Shinobi quickly changed to lighter coat, and put on a fedora. Anthony looked at him strange. "What? Father McKenzie said that fedoras suit me." Anthony laughed slightly, _**"Loyal to Father McKenzie to the end! Oh, by the way, here's some dusters instead of your sword, more stealthy. "**_

After an hour of walking, they finally found the club. _**"Ready?"**_ "Yes, I am." The two walked in through the door. As was suspected, the club was chaotic, dancers, bouncers, crime lords, loud music, and drunk people doing stuff they'll probably regret later.

'Telepathy?' '_**Yep.'**_ 'Split up?' _**'No, don't want you getting lost here.'**_ Anthony took Shinobi's hand and led him through the crowds. 'Where are we going?' Shinobi asked. _**'To Olga's office. She's the owner and a crime boss. And the boss of the guy that mugged Vivienne.'**_

Shinobi continued to follow Anthony through the crowds, keeping a tight grip on his hand. 'We there yet?' _**'Just about…yes we are!'**_

There was a sparkling golden door in front of them with particularly powerful guards. 'I'll take care of this Anthony. Just watch my back.' Shinobi walked straight for the door. The men out stretched their arms.

"You can't pass through here kid!" snapped one of them. Shinobi, not being in the mood to deal with these men, turned on his ice attributed dusters. A few quick jabs and the men were frozen in ice.

'Let's go!' Shinobi opened the door, but watched in amazing that Anthony wasn't behind him but halfway down the hall the door lead through. Shinobi closed the door and asked aloud, "How did you do that?" _**"Not important."**_ The duo ran down the hall. "Anthony, if something bad happens to me…can I trust you to…"

"_**It's my job to prevent you from getting that badly hurt my friend."**_ At the end of the hall, as Anthony swung open the door and vanished from sight, there was desk, with two guards, including the mugger, and sitting at the desk was Olga, a young Newman, dark skin, black hair, hazel eyes, buxom, and tall.

"Well, young man, are you lost? I assume not since you clearly beaten my guards." Olga said snidely. Shinobi turned his dusters back on. The guards flinched, ready to fight only for Olga to raise her hand slightly, signally them to hold still.

"I can enjoy a good fight." said the woman, pulling a gun and a sword from under her desk. 'Anthony…?' Olga aimed and fired. Shinobi jumped to the side, instinctively going for his gun…which was at the ship. "Damn it!"

Shinobi charged towards her, his right arm pulled back, ready to freeze her in place. But the woman aimed directly for his forehead, right between his eyes. "I win." smiled the woman.

But once she pulled the trigger, the gun didn't fire, it even gave off sparks. 'Anthony!' "Hmm, strange, I repaired this last night. Oh well…"

Shinobi threw a punch towards her, only for her to cartwheel away. Shinobi was greatly surprised by her agility, she was rivaling him. The gun slid on the floor on its own, its sparks ceasing.

Shinobi lunged for it, only for Olga to send her heel into his back. He crashed onto the floor, but when he was down he grabbed her boot, tugged and knocked her down. Shinobi did managed to get the pistol.

Only two shots left. 'One for her one for me?' Shinobi joked to Anthony. _**'Don't even joke about it. Shoot the guards, take her down.'**_ Shinobi smirked_**.**_ He aimed and shot her guards in both legs and in an arm.

"Well that takes care of your men." Shinobi smirked. Olga replied by punching him square in the nose. The two stood back up, and faced each other and tried to tackle each other. Olga managed to overcome the boy and knocked him into the wall, the way he crashed dislocated his left shoulder.

"I don't know how the gun started to work, but your luck ends there." she said. Shinobi replied, "I sent one of your men to steal from someone…it was their, on your misfortune that it was my friend. You're wearing her necklace."

"So that's where they got this thing. Where did you get your weapons? And who taught you to fight?"

Shinobi stood up, holding his shoulder, smiling, "I am Shinobi McKenzie. And I'm a GUARDIAN." Shinobi rarely referred to himself as, "McKenzie." but moments like this, he really couldn't help it.

"A GUARDIAN, eh? I had a feeling this fight will be fun." Olga smirked. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm ending this." Shinobi replied., turning his dusters back on. Shinobi sprinted towards her, fists clenched.

Olga tried to kick him, only to watch him jump, and jab her right arm, her dominant arm, freezing it…which she took advantage of, by using it as a club and knocking Shinobi back down.

Shinobi held his head, looked at his palm and was surprised to not find blood. He looked up and saw Anthony kneeling beside him. 'Thanks Anthony.' Anthony smiled and gave him a hand to help him up. Shinobi took it, not really caring what Olga thought.

"OK, should have saw that coming." Shinobi responded. "But that won't stop me!" Shinobi sprinted towards Olga and jumped. With on hand he took the necklace from her throat and with his other hand punched her in the chest, freezing her shoulders and chest.

He shoved the necklace into his pocket, and continued to fight Olga, beating her down until she was frozen solid. Shinobi, panting said, "Now that's done, let's go home." Anthony again led Shinobi back to the ship and flew home.

Upon Shinobi's return, he was greeting by an overjoyed/furious Laia. Luckily for Shinobi, she was much more overjoyed then angry. After a half hour, she lead him back the hospital wing. Vivienne was still sleeping.

Shinobi walked up to her. "Here Vivienne, this is your's." He undid the clasp on the necklace, and put in around her neck. When he thought no one was looking, he kissed her cheek gently and whispered, "Get well soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Shinobi's eyes snapped opened as he heard the clicking of fingers. His hand went to his chin, feeling stubble. A little groggy he asked, "Where am I?". The CAST in the room answered, "Hypnotherapy. You said to me that you and a close friend had a fight, and you happened to agree with her on something she said, and felt the repressed memory made things worse…despite burying the hatchet."

"Oh, yeah." Shinobi said, holding his head. "Thank you doctor." he continued handing the man the money for the session. "You're quiet welcome. Oh, and my assistant told me a young lady is waiting for you."

"Thank you. Good…day?" "Afternoon." "Afternoon doctor."

Shinobi stepped out and went down several flights of stair, and saw Vivienne reading a magazine (presumably for the hundredth time) in the waiting room. She looked up and smiled as Shinobi came closer. "Hello Shinobi. How did your session go?"

"Fine, it went over fine." Shinobi answered, following Vivienne out of the building. Vivienne then sighed, "Good, now will you just let the fight go already? It was three months ago!"

Shinobi was shocked. "How did you know…" Vivieene answered, "That's what's been bugging you for the past three months Shinobi." She has been slightly worried that Shinobi has dropped the subject, and has been guilt-tripping himself for months.

Shinobi responded, "Vivienne, I did this to reclaim a repressed memory, of when we met." Vivienne asked, "Wait, but you said you were flashing back to it last year." Shinobi then explained, "Well apparently, the therapist thinks, I repressed aspects I didn't want to remember."

Vivienne stopped walking and grabbed Shinobi's hand. "Shinobi, what is it that you didn't want to remember?" "I didn't want to remember what a jerk I was to you."

He slipped his hand free and continued, "I mean, I had no reason to treat you meanly, yeah a CAST traumatized me, doesn't give the write to act like a punk." Vivienne grabbed his hand again and replied, "Actually, that's _why_ I forgave you."

"Huh?" Shinobi stated simply.

"Well, I didn't take it personally to begin with. I just thought you, that you didn't like working with a partner. And after the debriefing, I forgot my staff in Nav's office, which was a bad habit at the time, and I over heard Laia and Nav talking about it." Vivienne answered.

Shinobi was still quiet, so Vivienne continued, "Shinobi, I didn't mean it when I said you took me for granted. We were both just…irritated with each other."

Normally Shinobi being quiet didn't bug her. But now it was. Vivienne looked down at her necklace, smiling. Shinobi actually saw it out of the corner of his eye. "The necklace. You still have it?"

"Yeah, it was really sweet of you to make it for me." Vivienne answered slyly. "Well it was a token of apo…wait a minute. You knew that too?" Shinobi asked, again surprised.

Vivienne laughed, "Of course, it took me five seconds to find out! Your fingerprints were all over it and I could tell your handwriting, even if it was rushed and scribbled. I can hook up to the database remember?"

Shinobi was also laughing, now realizing how ridiculous it was to think he could outsmart someone who can not only link up to the database, but was already 100 times smarter then him.

"You know Shinobi, I really could've done without the necklace. It _was_ a sweet gesture, don't get me wrong, but really, all you had to say you were sorry for being a jerk." Vivienne answered.

Shinobi faced Vivienne and said, "I'm sorry Viv. I was, and still am." Vivienne replied, smiling, "It's alright Shinobi." After a moment of silence, Shinobi asked, "Hey Viv, I was wondering, would you, like to go get something to eat,"

"I would like that." Vivienne answered, glad her friend finally got over the issue. Shinobi then added, "And maybe a movie afterwards?"

"Are you asking me Shinobi?" Vivienne teased. "N-no! D-don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind, but this is just…" Vivienne cut him off, "I know, I know, just kidding."

So the two made their way to a diner they went to often. But out of the corner of Shinobi's eye, he saw a man standing on top of a roof, watching them. He was familiar. "Err, Viv, I'll be right back, I'll meet you at the diner in a few minutes alright?"

She smiled, "I'll see you there." She continued to walk to the diner, as Shinobi ran towards the building, sprinted up all the stairs, opened the door that lead to the roof and saw Anthony waiting for him, smiling.

Anthony has barely aged since he saw him last, all those years ago. _**"Well Shinobi, it seems that you have begun to create something beautiful with Vivienne. Just as I was told."**_ "Where have you been after all these years?" asked Shinobi.

"_**I've been around. Still putting yourself into danger haven't you? De Ragons, being burnt alive, burst of Technic to the heart, you've actually been keeping me busy."**_

Shinobi, not bothering to understand why he hasn't seen him, said, "I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me patch things up with Vivienne all those years ago."

Anthony replied, _**"To be frank, I did nothing. All I did was give suggestions, you made the necklace as a token of apology, you gave it to her, you spent a day with her, I offered the idea of the necklace, I gave you the idea to spend the day, you did them."**_

Shinobi smiled, happy to see Anthony again. Granted he was a real pain but over all, he was a good guy. But there was something that still bothered him.

So again, Shinobi asked, "What are you?" Anthony smirked, _**"For me to know and for you to try to guess. Now go on, it's rude to leave a lady waiting."**_ Shinobi nodded, "See you around Anthony?"

Anthony nodded, then gestured that he should go. Shinobi waved, and ran down the stairs.

Vivienne was saving Shinobi's seat, right across from her's. Shinobi came in and sat in the chair. He was panting and sweating a little. "Hey Shinobi. So what was it you had to do?"

Shinobi smiled, "Sorry it's a personal thing."

(A/N: Alright, this story is now done. Alright, a few things 1) Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. And 2) Hate to self-advertise, but I put up a poll on my profile with several options of stories, [and despite what some might think from what I call them on the poll, I did put some work into the idea] and want you to vote for the story you would like to see next. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm sorry if you didn't. Have a nice day. Lyoko498)


End file.
